1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to picture frames, and more particularly to a picture frame arrangement utilizing a transparent overlay sheet bearing an image spaced from a background photograph, picture, or other printed matter mounted in the same frame.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
There are several patents which disclose various picture framing arrangements.
Pearlman, U.S. Pat. No. 3,283,431 discloses a picture frame assembly which permits the observation of the front and back surfaces of a picture postcard or the like.
Scheyer, U.S. Pat. No. 3,868,283 discloses a composite frame assembly which has a deep frame structure which encloses a thick composite picture made from a number of copies of a photograph having a background, middle ground and foreground subject matter built up in layers to provide a three dimensional effect.
Storch et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,916,549 discloses a picture frame arrangement wherein a decorative member is held within the periphery of a supporting member to impart a floating appearance to the decorative member.
Kanzelberger, U.S. Pat. No. 4,384,416 discloses a picture frame assembly utilizing a transparent carrier panel and a bracket affixed to the back of the panel for retaining a picture, and a mat may be applied to the panel to block out or frame a portion of the picture to be displayed.
Cliborn, U.S. Pat. No. 4,860,468 discloses a windowed display for displaying baseball cards and flat objects that has a front panel having a matrix of cutouts smaller than the object to be displayed, an intermediate panel having a matrix of cutouts lager than the cutouts on the front panel, and a rear panel having a matrix of slots wider and shorter than the cutouts on the intermediate panel through which the objects to be displayed are inserted.
Sloot, U.S. Pat. No. 4,934,078 discloses a planar picture frame formed of vinyl materials that are bonded together and includes a front transparent vinyl sheet bearing an opaque printing defining a window surrounded by an opaque border placed over an inner layer of cardboard parts. One part is sized to fit under the opaque border while the other parts are so spaced as to define a support stand when folded.
French Patent 2,639,204 shows a free-standing picture frame having a planar front member, a transparent plastic plate and a planar back plate having slots. Wire legs are pivotally mounted in the slots in the back plate and their ends are captured between the back plate and an intermediate plate which has an opening and serves as a mat board.
The present invention is distinguished over the prior art in general, and these .patents in particular by a picture frame arrangement for installation in picture frames which includes a planar mat board having a first picture viewing opening, a thin transparent film secured to the back surface of the mat board and covering the mat board picture viewing opening, and at least one planar spacer board having a second picture viewing opening. The spacer board is installed against the front surface of the picture or printed material to be viewed and the mat board with the transparent film on the back surface thereof is installed against the front surface of the spacer board such that the transparent film is disposed in parallel spaced relation to the picture or printed material to be viewed through the first and second picture viewing openings. In one embodiment, the thin transparent film has an image imprinted thereon which is visible in the foreground of the picture or printed material to give a three-dimensional effect and may include indicia depicting an event related to the picture or printed material installed in the picture frame. Another embodiment has first and second spacer boards wherein the mat board and the first spacer board are spaced apart to form a pocket which receives a removable stiff transparent film member.